The Rescue Team
by onlytheparanoid
Summary: Jelsa (and ROBTFD) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU Jack Frost and Queen Elsa teams up to join a high-ranking rescue team's guild near the kingdom of Arendelle. Still in early writing.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_**Summary**_: _This is a Jelsa and ROTBTFD Pokemon Mystery Dungeon!AU. This prologue will explain how Elsa meets Jack Frost for the first time, about how their adventure will begin._

_**A/N: **__This is a big project for me. This story will surely goes long and I'll try to make the story exciting. I decided to take in Pokemon in this story, since I am too lazy to find the alternative. The story will look as same as the game, but with a little bit mix and major change in some parts. I hope you like it ;)_

* * *

><p>Distant voices appear.<p>

"Get out there now!"

"Just a little more!" the voice sounds exhausted, "Don't worry about me!"

A rumble of footsteps interrupts their conversation

"Hurry or they'll find us!"

"Done! It is done!"

An explosion erupts

"No! Hold on to me! Wake up, can't you hear me?" the voice sounds agitated

"They are here!" yells someone followed by others that said, "Freeze, don't move!"

The voice sounds panting for a moment. "I can't let them take you. I'm sorry, I have to let you go." The sound started to disappear, followed by the sound of something plunging into the water.

* * *

><p>Sun starts shining in the horizon, and Elsa already arrived at an old and odd-looking wooden house near a cliff.<p>

"I've finally arrives, I hope no one is following me." She raises her hood to reveal his fresh platinum-blonde hair, braid just like the coronation day. "I worry if Anna follows me".

Normally, to keep her regal attitude, she would walk gracefully as what would a queen do, and let her bodyguard lead the way. But now she is all alone and not in her queen apparel to hide herself from citizens. She wears her normal attire, similar to Anna's normal attire but Elsa's is colored in blue rather than green. "I wonder how the spies in my kingdom manage to keep them hide from people like this.", as she spoke silently in her mind.

Elsa then looked at the peculiar house. "Okay, now..." Elsa takes a deep breath, "... just walk to the door, and introduce yourself." She hesitantly walks to the door, then stop and let out a groan, "I can't do this!" She sighed and looked at her necklace that was given by her late father, "It's my wish since I was a child. And what's left for me to do is get in there."

Elsa inhales and exhales for a couple of moment, and then "Okay, let's do this."

She then put all of her courage to knock the door. When she finally knocks, a man's voice suddenly heard from the house, "Who would you like to see here?" making Elsa taken aback, "Good grace!" She draws herself away from the door.

She wanted to answer the question and get in, but on the other hand she still scared about whether her decision is right or wrong. Making Elsa doubtful about herself.

"Who would you like to see here?" the man asked again, with the same voice tone. Elsa draws herself back even more further from the house, "I can't do this. Someone will worry about me." She stared at the house for a moment, then frowns to her necklace. "I can't do this, I'm such a coward." She then sighed and walks away from the house.

"If only I could be as stubborn as Anna."

Elsa's train of thought is interrupted by the sound of something screeching, "Dragon..." as Elsa look up to the morning sky to see a black figure flying down towards the cliff below the house, when she sees a figure disappears behind the trees, definitely not a dragon.

"Who's there?" Elsa asked herself in her mind, and take another look at the tree, but nothing happen. "I must be delusional. I need to go somewhere to clear out my mind." She then walks with disappointment look in her face.

_Moments later…_

"That damn dragon almost caught us!" the figure from behind the tree walks toward the house. "What if she saw us?"

Another person pats the shoulder of the agitated person. "Relax cousin, if she saw us she would yell to us. But then again, we won't come out that easily."

"Yeah easy to say that, J" he buttoned his dress, "The damn shirt always keeps me occupied, I should buy a new shirt."

The person goes by the name J laughs to her cousin, "We can get you a lot more than a shirt once we get that necklace, K"

"You think that is valuable? What if that necklace is a trash that she bought from some market?" K asked J with his british accent.

"Still, it belongs to a queen." J turns his eyes to her cousin, "Who would not die to have something that once belongs to a queen?"

K raised his shoulder "I don't know, someone with no knowledge of jewelry?"

J slightly punched K's belly, "Aw, okay I'll stop!" both of them turn their looks to the direction where Elsa walked. "How can we get the necklace anyway?" K asked his cousin

"I have a plan to do it." J answered his cousin easily.

"A queen with magical power and also bloody dangerous?" K turns his attention to his cousin, "Do you know what we are dealing with here?"

"Don't worry, we will use the thing that boss gave us." J reveals a harmonica. "We'll be unbeatable by this."

"Is that what I think it is?" K tries to grab the harmonica, only to receive a slap from his cousin. "Ouch! I just want to see it."

"Be careful with this. Play it and the whole guild will wake up and attack us out of nowhere." J talks quietly but still persuasive to his cousin.

"Okay fine, but would that thing work?" K seems very doubtful about J's plan

"Remember that this works well, and she's not the only person that has a special power in this world that we can stop using this."

Suddenly they heard something from the house, a sound that unlocks the door.

"Looks like the cavalry just woke up."

"Then we need to hurry." K walks hurriedly down the road, "We need to find the queen before the guild turn us to ashes."

"This will be a piece of cake." J laugh sarcastically as they walks to where Elsa headed, while K only rolled his eyes when he heard J laughs.

* * *

><p>Usually, Elsa didn't think where she would go when she has a lot of troubling mind. But then, she usually wind up in an enormous lake on top of the mountain, just like she did right now after yet another failed attempt to get into the guild.<p>

"I always love this lake." She took a look into the sunrise and the sun's reflection in the lake, "My second getaway after the ice castle."

Elsa noticed bubbles started to fill the morning sky, all come from the same direction. When Elsa looked to where the bubbles originated, she saw a bunch of penguins, but not really a penguin. Those penguins colored in light-blue, big eyes, and tiny yellow beak. Elsa remembered those creatures and most of people call them, "Piplups…" as Elsa said in her mind, "How cute they are! I wish I could own them."

Elsa watched them blowing bubbles to the open sky. One of the Piplup seemed in trouble walking towards the flock of other Piplups, it felt down and get up again to join other Piplups, leaving Elsa in giggles and big smile in her face, "Oh how I want to eat you up." Elsa took a look again into the horizon, "I always feel content when coming here. It gives me a moment to relax."

Elsa was scanning the horizon, when she saw someone afar lying on the ground, "Wait, who's that?" She comes closer onto the person, making Elsa panic "Oh dear god!" She runs towards the person and look at him.

He stranded on the ground facing backwards. Beside him lies a G-shaped wooden stick. His face is covered on the ground. He wears a blue jacket with hoodie. the hoodie was attached to his hair until Elsa removed it to reveal a pale yet striking white hair, and also good-looking face as she thought in her mind. She checked the pulse in his body, and she relieved to know that the person still alive, and try to wake him up out of the cold. "Hey wake up, are you okay?" she shakes his body to awake him, and that method proves working.

"…Ugh" the boy lets out groan. He put his hands in his head, like he suffered a great headache. "Where…" then he look to Elsa with a puzzling look in his face, "Who... are you?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Elsa looks very worried and frowned on him. She get on her knees to get onto the same level as him, "Who are you? How did you end up like this?"

He frowned for a bit, and his eyes suddenly open wide, "I don't know… I don't know how. Where is this place?"

Elsa was puzzled by his words, "This is North's lake in the North Mountain. You don't know this place?"

The boy still has his eyes wide open, "No. I don't remember anything." He still look at Elsa in confusing looks.

"You don't know how did you get here?"

"No, I don't know, I can't remember anything." He holds his head really tight.

"Well, that's weird." Her voice turns suspicious, then she tested him, "Do you know me?"

He look at her, still with confusing look. "No ma'am, I don't know you."

"Wha… Ma'am?" she blushed for a second, "I'm not…" she put her head down and sighed. She then asked again, "Well, at least, do you know your own name?"

The boy suddenly looked at her, like he knows something, "Yeah, I know my name. My name is Jack. Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Elsa frowned for a moment. She remembered that name from somewhere, but couldn't recall it. She passed away that thought to tell him her name, "My name is Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Usually she would stood up and on her regal position to tell her name, but then the boy whose name goes by Jack Frost here still trying to grasp to the reality. So she just kneel to help him understand the situation, although Elsa herself isn't quite sure what happened to him.

"Oh, so you are a queen," Jack Frost started to sit down, "I'm sorry for troubling you then."

"No, I'm fine. But you, you need to go to the clinic." She stood up and offering hand, "I know a clinic nearby, you can come with me."

Seeing all the trouble he created plus the confusion about why he ended up here, the only reasonable choice is to go with her since he has no other option. But when he took her hand, she suddenly tripped off on him. Leaving them both squeal in pain. "Ouch, watch your step your highness." He then saw two young man that probably caused her fell.

"Sorry your highness, we didn't see you there." As the first young man spoke in his british accent.

Elsa turns her attention to them, "Watch where you going!"

"We merely trying to get you two together, and oh what's this?" the second young man look to other direction where Elsa's necklace fell. "What a nice necklace."

She shocked then checked her chest to reveal that her necklace is fell off, "No that's mine!"

"You really should tie your necklace well, your highness." J holds her necklace in his hand, "I'm gonna borrow this, if you don't mind."

"Give me back my necklace!" she ready her hands and all of the sudden emerges aura from her hands, making Jack stands and get away from her, "You don't want me to show my power to you."

"Well that can be arranged, right K?" J snaps his finger to K, then K starts to play the harmonica. All the sudden the aura disappeared from Elsa's hand, then she felt really dizzy, "Wha… What's happening?" she trembled at her own feet, and fell down. Luckily, Jack is behind her to prevent her falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry your highness, but you don't know what you're dealing with here, let's go K!" They run away before Jack could even say something to them. Jack's attention turns to Elsa that is still trying to get up on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her while she hold on to his hand, she then starts to gain conscious, "I'm fine, thank you." She started to rise and looking into the direction where the thieves gone. "They stole my necklace!"

"They must've gone a little bit deeper into the forest." Jack scanned the forest, "The forest looks thick. If they don't have sense of direction, they wouldn't have gone far."

Elsa still shocked, knowing that her valuable necklace is in the possession of some criminals. Be that as it may, she wondered much about how the voices from a harmonica could prevent her ice power. She look at her hands and try to use the ice power again, and without meaningless effort, she still has her ice power with her, yet that power doesn't show up when that scumbag played their harmonica. "How did they do that?" as Elsa asked in her mind.

"Do you mind explaining me how come do you have that power?" Jack gets closer to Elsa and look at her hands.

Elsa just stares at her hands, and all the sudden turn her backs on Jack. "Jack Frost is it? Will you help me get my necklace back?"

Jack shocked for a moment to be ask something all of the sudden like this. "Please will you help me?" Elsa continues her begging to him. It's not normal for her, especially someone with a trust issues with stranger, to ask someone that she just met and ask for an urgent help. "I know this comes up unexpected, but I feel that you'll able to help me."

"But I don't know if I can…"

Jack's word was cut off by slight of tears in her face.

"Please, it was given by my late father. I need to get it back!" Elsa holds Jack's hands tightly. He felt that feeling that she had. Jack sees to her eyes; Sadness, anxiousness, and scariness all sums up in her own eyes. Jack somehow hate to see that.

"I'm going to help you, but you're gonna tell me some things like how you came up with that power of yours."

"Thank you so much!" Elsa looks very much relieved and lead the way into the forest. "I'll tell you on the way. This way, I know this forest a bit well."

Jack starts to follow her, only to stop and go back to get an odd-looking wooden stick that lies beside him when he was down. "What do you need that for?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged, "But it might come in handy if those douche using their harmonica again. Maybe I can throw this to them if they started to play that thing again." Elsa is confused by Jack's decision but then she follows him into the wilderness of the forest.


	2. Prologue II: The Help

_**Summary: **__Elsa's morning didn't work so well for her. After retreated from her own dream since child to join a rescue team, her precious necklace given by her late father has been stolen by some thugs. Fortunately for her, there was a boy goes by the name Jack Frost that wants to help her. Elsa hardly trust a stranger, but somehow she is assure by herself that she can trust this stranded boy with amnesia problem. Little known by Elsa and Jack himself that he has got something more behind his sleeves._

_**A/N: **__The prologue continues, and I hope you'll like it ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Part II: The Help<strong>

* * *

><p>"So your sister hasn't know that you go here?"<p>

"Yes, she doesn't know and I want to keep it that way."

Elsa has talk about herself along the way to explain herself to this Jack Frost. "Why would I talk this to him?" as she asked herself. It's unusual for her to speak personal about herself to stranger.

"Well sooner or later she will find out that you are gone" Jack interrupted Elsa's mind. Elsa changed the topic by directing them into the bright side of the forest, "This way, their trails goes that way."

"You seem to know how to handle yourself in this dense snowy forest."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Of course I can. You know that I can produce snow myself."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Now about that ice thing you do," Jack closer his distance to Elsa, "How did you do it?"

"I don't know." Elsa looks around to find a clue about where the thugs gone, "I have it since I was a child that's for sure."

"That's cool."

"Does the term cool also includes not able to control it?"

Jack winced his eyes, "You mean you can't control it?"

"I can control it but—," Elsa stopped and stared at her left hand, "At some point I fear that it will lose control again."

Jack looked at her hands then her eyes, he felt fear when he saw them. Elsa realized Jack's attitude and turn her face away from him. "Will you please stop that? And besides why do I even tell all of this to you?"

Jack laughed for a moment, "It's okay, everybody needs someone to talk to, and personally I would love to have that kind of power."

"That's what everyone said about it." She said with a sad voice.

Felt a sudden change of mood, Jack continues their walk. "You know, when I woke up at that shore, I know two or three things about myself and what I can do. And yet I don't know how I stranded there." He stopped his walk. "I don't even know if I ever had a friend, or even talk to anyone."

Elsa turns her head to him and started walking closer to him, "Have you got a slight of glimpse? Or anything that can makes you remember about what happened to you?"

"Nothing. Not even a slight of glimpse after I woke up. I can't remember anything."

Elsa can't think for a moment, then she look at his eyes, long enough to make he realized that he had been stared. "What?" he asked.

"You're not lying." stated Elsa. "I can look at someone's eyes and I could tell them if they are lying or not, and I know that you weren't lying."

"Of course I'm not" he fumed, "If I could remember anything, I would told you that and I will not lying."

Elsa tilted her head sideways, "Point taken." She then look puzzling for a moment, "But you told me that you remember something that you could do. And what's that?"

Jack shrugged for a moment, "Well for starter, I know how to fight like I've been made for it." He laughed for a moment and then look at Elsa's bored face, "What? It's okay to brag for once."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Jack laughed a bit when she did that, "and second it may sound weird, but I could do something that you can d—" he stopped when he heard a sound of fallen woods. "What's that?" Elsa shocked and turned her attention to the direction where the sound originated.

"I think they tripped off really hard, we should go there." Jack started to walk faster into the suspected point where those thugs gone. "Your necklace mustn't have gone far."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the suspected place, they saw the leftovers of branches in the ground, along with ropes around it.<p>

"What's that for?" Elsa asked Jack

Jack scanned the leftovers, "I think this was used to set a trap for animals, and maybe they accidentally set off the trap"

"Then why they are not here?"

Jack look to the top where the branches originated, "I think this was intended to trap a small animals, not some goon that weights kilograms. People with that lots of weight can't hang in that small branches."

Elsa raised her eyebrows, surprised that Jack knows much about this, "You seem to know about all of this."

Jack brushed his hair, "Yeah like I told you earlier. I remember some stuff and yet I don't know how I got battened down."

"Aside from that, what else do you remember? You said two or three things, and what's the other?"

"Well, I remember how to walk, swim, and eat."

Elsa is not amused by his statement, and gave Jack her boring look. Jack only laughed watching her doing that. "Well, there's one major thing that I remember I could do that I want to talk about that earlier."

"And what's that?"

Suddenly they heard a rumbling sound behind them, and when they look to it, they saw two similar faces.

"Stop right there!" J yells at them, while holding his cousin in his waist.

"What happened to him? Stuck up as a bait?" Jack sarcastically asked them.

"Quit that joke of yours!" K scolded Jack and pointed his finger at him while the other hand holding his feet indicating that he suffered injuries in his leg and couldn't walk.

Elsa readied her arms and Jack pointed his g-shaped wood at them, "Please, just give me back my necklace." Elsa begged them while the aura in her hands started to developed

"But it's valuable!" K revealed the necklace in his hands

"You're not good at negotiating don't you?" Jack laughed a bit right after when K said that.

"Jack!" Elsa scolded him.

"We're not negotiating with you, and we'll bid a farewell now!" J started to pull back while holding K in his waist, and Elsa starts to shot ice to them. J dodged the shot and dropped his cousin, making K grunted in pain, "You're a piece of bastard, J!"

"I think he will be incapacitated for a moment." Jack look at the direction where J's run off and threw the wooden to him, he dodged it and started circling around Elsa and Jack. Elsa shot ice to him but he cleverly dodged it and disappeared behind the tree. Jack runs to where the wood fell off then back to accompany Elsa. "Where did he go?"

"He disappeared behind it, looks like he use bushes as a cover." Elsa look at the Jack's wood and gave him an upset look, "So much for throwing that thing."

Jack ignored her words, "I think he might have the harmonica. We should watch out for him." Jack turns his attention to Elsa and smile, "And throwing it's not my only strategy."

Elsa frowned her eyes before she saw Jack readied his wood and pierced his woods into the ground, creating ice spikes at the ground, forming straight into the direction where J's gone, then suddenly they heard a screaming voice from the bushes.

"There he is." Jack ran straight to where the suspected J fell off.

Elsa just stared blank at him, not able to move or say a word. Her eyes grows wide, and her hands starts to low down, and she could not believe at what she just saw. "What did he just do?" she asked herself.

Jack move J's body and checked his legs that was having a frostbite after being struck off by Jack's ice. Jack looted his cloth to search for the harmonica, and he found it in his pocket. "Looks like I'm faster than you now." Jack said that while looking at J's feet, "Don't worry, the frostbite only last for a minute and you would be able to walk."

Then Jack looked to Elsa while she still stared shockingly at him, and when he looked to K his eyes grows wide. "Elsa, look out!"

Elsa couldn't react and when she saw into K's direction she only see powder snow blasted in front of her. When she opened her eyes she saw an arrow froze near her head, making Elsa jumped back.

K readied his crossbow again, Elsa noticed that and shot a spear of ice to the crossbow. K surprised at that moment and his crossbow broke in front of his eyes. She then approached him and K still look shocked.

"You almost had me killed there!" K scolded her.

"Please I don't want to hurt you." Her arms still forming an ice aura, "Give me back my necklace."

K feared that he would have a near-death experience again, so he gave her the necklace. After Elsa received the necklace, she lets out a lot of air from her lungs, knowing that her necklace back to her hand.

"Is that it? Or did you want to kill me now?" K asked her

"I'm not sure about that." Jack punched his face with his wood, leaving K out cold. "Now that's more like it."

Elsa looks at Jack and start to shot an ice spear on him. Fortunately for him he dodged it right on time. "What was that for?" he grunted at her.

"How could you have that? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Elsa ranted at him.

"Well I wanted to tell you that, but right before I told you there always something that prevented me from telling it."

"You could've told me earlier in the shore" Elsa shot another ice to him, and again Jack managed to dodge it. "Are you one of those witches?"

"What witches? I'm not anybody and I don't know how I got these okay?" He started to walk towards Elsa.

Elsa tried to shot another one to him but somehow her inner feeling doesn't want her to do that. She then started to look at his eyes again. His eyes grown wide indicating that he somehow scary at what she's capable of. His body gesture warned her to stop shooting. He keeps closing his distance to her and yet somehow she knew that he doesn't want to hurt her. Elsa lowered down her hands and started to staring at Jack. "I demand an answer." As she said in hostile's tone.

"And you'll get that." Jack keeps his hand in front of him to acknowledged her that he is not intended to hurt her. "Like I wanted to told you, I remember two or three things about myself." He then picked up his g-shaped wood and started to forming an ice in it. "And one thing that I know for sure, is that I can do what you could do."

Elsa eyes grew wide and her mind mixed with a lot of feelings: On one side she felt scary to him. She met a stranger, who doesn't know about himself and all of the sudden he revealed his magical power unannounced in front of her. On the other side she somehow feel relieved, to know that there was actually someone that has the same talent as hers. But she doesn't know how to react.

Then her train of thought was interrupted by Jack, "I can't explain how I ended up in that shore and I also can't explain how I got these power," he then gets closer to Elsa "but I have a feeling that you're gonna need my help." Jack offered his hand to her. "Will you trust me?"

Elsa still look shocked and confused at him. But somehow she realized that it was true. This Jack Frost has the same talent as hers, and maybe he is the only one that could help her with her power. But then again, she doesn't trust stranger that easily and she needs to know if he was telling the truth all of this time or just a good actor with an unpleasant goal.

And by the end of her thought, she just stared at his hand.


End file.
